Cold Blooded - Chapter 5 - A Heart That You Never Had Victim Five
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. Cold Blooded...


A Glee Fanfiction – Cold Blooded

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry for a late upload first off! Hope you all are having a good week and enjoying it is whatever you're doing! Thanks for coming back for chapter 5 of cold blooded again, as I have said it really means a lot to me that your liking and following the story and leaving reviews on what you think, just want to let you know that there is going to be 10 chapters to this story guys so please keep following it and doing what your doing** **and as always – Keep On Reading** **Ohmygleeme23 xx PS – Chapter Contain a Flash Back**

Summery: This is another made up fanfiction, although some themes and ideas come from watching American Crime Story. Kurt is 24 years old he has a good job, a loving husband and a good family life. But something in Kurt's life are not so great, some things he needs to change and he does it with a dark and cold secret a secret that is darker then anybody would know. A secret that's cold blooded…

Cold Blooded – Chapter 5 – A Heart You Never Had / Victim Five

(Friday 29th June 2018 – 10:00am - In the Kitchen – Kurt & Blaine's flat)

Kurt and Blaine were up and ready to start the day again. They where happy again and all the anger they had against each other last night was gone and over and down with.

They where having breakfast together as normal and Blaine turned on the radio in hope of listening to a Katy Perry song – (hopefully teenage dream) before work. But unlucky for Blaine he was greeted by the news intend. As he turned it up – a news story came on that made Kurt head go black and feel uncomfortable.

"NEWS JUST IN!" the news reporter said "There has been a fire started at Vogue Magazine workplace in Lima Ohio, where a body of boss Wez Cross has been found with body acid and has been burnt alive"

"OMG KURT!" Blaine said "That's where you work!" Blaine beamed worried. "Yeah I know" Kurt said calmly sitting down to eat breakfast "And?" he asked without a care in the world.

"And that could have been you in there!" Blaine screamed "You could have died Kurt!" he contained "Why on earth did you not say anything?" he asked.

"Because I didn't know anything!, everything was fine when I left – and beside it wasn't me I'm still here" he said smiling at his husband hugging him tightly in his chair.

"Yeah I guess your right" Blaine said trying to calm down "I better be off to work myself then" he said. "Wait what about breakfast?" Kurt asked worried that his husband hadn't eaten anything.

"I get something on the way in" Blaine said still shaken up by the events of the fire. "I love you" he said kissing Kurt on the cheek "Should I take keys or are you staying in?" he asked.

"No take keys babe, I going to go shopping with Mercedes if that's ok? He asked in hope he'll say yes.

"Yeah that fine, as long as you're back by 6:00pm, there something I want to show you" Blaine said happily.

"No Problem" Kurt replied. And with that Blaine left and made his way to his workplace.

And as usel, when Kurt heard the door shut and knew that Blaine had left for work completely, he made his way up to the bedroom and got his list out of the drew to see who was next. When he sore who was next, he then remembered why he had put this person on his list in the first place, and why the hell he hated him so much.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **(5 Year Ago – In Lima Ohio)**

Kurt and Blaine had only been married for a little while now, and wanted to try some different things that they had never tried before – for different reasons But now they where older they were able to try them. First thing that Blaine wanted to try with Kurt is going to a gay bar together, after all now they where adults they could go out and drink together couldn't they?

And with that said they looked online at gay bars around the area they lived in Ohio. And they then decide that night that they where going to go to a gay bar called Rainbows; which was just around the coroner from where they lived. After all it had good reviews.

So with that they two agreed to go there and got ready. Within an hour and a half, both men where now ready to go, So Blaine gapped onto the car keys and within 30 minutes of driving and listening to Blaine's Katy Perry cd ,they had made it to rainbows.

When they parked up and got out of the car, Kurt was a bit taken back by the neon pink sign shinning above the club doors. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked. "You know I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do" he said smiling holding onto his husbands hand.

"No, no" Kurt said smiling "We promised we try new things so like it or not I going to give it a go" he replied. "But you will hold my hand right?"

Blaine giggled "I already am silly" he said laughing "Besides I don't want anybody else eying up my husband now do I" and with that the two shared a giggle and made there way into Rainbows.

When the entered the club it's not quite what they had thought it would be. It was full to the max with lots of people dancing to really load music and it was bigger then they thought as well, almost everybody was drunk and trying to hook up with whoever was avabile and willing to go with them and just full on flirting.

"Should we get drinks?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt. "Yeah if we can find the way to the bar" Kurt giggled. And with that the couple made there way to the bar, where they where meet by the bar man Jackson. "Hey what can I get you two?" he asked Kurt smiling.

Kurt looked at Blaine who for a second had a hint of jealousy in his eye – was this guy eying up Kurt; his Kurt? Anyway, not sure on what to order Kurt asked. "It's are first time here" he explained "What would you recommend as a good first drink to try?" he asked again.

Jackson though for a second before answering with a smile "I would recommend a Piña colada it's an old alcohol cocktail to start on" he said smiling. Blaine just eyed Jackson with anger; whiled Kurt agreed and went to hand him the money.

"On the house for someone as handsome as you" Jackson said smiling and blushing giving him the money back "If it's your first time then you devder a treat"

"Thanks" Kurt said blushing slightly, and that Blaine took Kurt's hand again and pulled him over to a near by table. But before Blaine could sit down, someone gripped onto by his shirt and pulled him into a huge. "Hey sexy" the stranger said "Remember me?"

"Omg Sabastian Smythe!" Blaine hugging the man back. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Great now that I seen my old prom date" he giggled blushing. And With that Kurt took Blaine hand, to let this guy know that he was taken; he was his "Hi Babe" Kurt said smiling. "Who's you friend?" he asked Blaine.

"Oh sorry Hun, this is Sebastian Smythe he was my old friend at my old school May brooks" Blaine explained "And Sebastian this is Kurt, my husband". The two boys then looked at each other with death glares not liking each other at all.

"Nice to meet you" Kurt lied shacking the other boys hand as quick as possible. "Like wise" the boy said also lying.

As the night went on Kurt was getting pissed off; all Blaine was doing is dancing closely too; and getting drunk with Sebastian - all night. And it seemed like ever chance Sebastian would get, he would try and put his arms around him and try to kiss him and hug him like mad. And Kurt didn't like this – not one bit.

And till that very day Kurt swore he would get Sebastian back and let him no Blaine belonged to him = and no one else.

 **(End of Flashback)**

As Kurt thoughts on the man ended, he thought of a way he could meet Sebastian and kill him, that would not seem out of the old. After all he would never agree to meet Kurt himself, so he would have to think he was meeting Blaine ; after all he knew he would meet Blaine no matter what.

So with that Kurt went back downstairs and got Blaine phone out from the kitchen drew – he knew Blaine always forgets to take it with him in a hurry – or ever!. So with that he texted Sebastian to meet him at the hill top of the Ohio Wildernesses Park.

And he was over joyed when Sebastian texted back yes with a kiss and said to meet him in 15 minutes. Oh god – Kurt thought everything was going as planned and Sebastian was going to die even quicker then Kurt had planned.

So with that Kurt grabbed some rope from the shad, and drove to the hill top to meet Sebastian. And to his shock he found of Sebastian was already there ; but why should he be so shocked after all he did think he was meeting up with Blaine.

"Hey Sebastian" Kurt said smiling at him evilly.

"Oh hi dork" he said "Where's your hot boyfriend?" he asked.

"Husband!" Kurt shouted with anger "And I'm afraid he wouldn't joining us today" Kurt said smiling to himself. "I texted you from his phone, because I know if I text you for real that you would tell me to fuck off and leave us alone" he explained.

"Why would you want to meet me Hummel?" he asked angry.

"To do this" he said, kicking Sebastian to the floor in pain. He then held him down and tied rope around his knack tightly, and pulled him up to stand by the tree.

He then throw the other end of the rope over the brace of the tree so that he could hold it. "Any last words Sebastian?" he said smiling and laughing in joy holding the end of the rope.

"You're Crazy!" he screamed, leaving Kurt still laughing in joy. And with that Kurt pulled his rope leaving Sebastian to leave the ground chocking and gasping for air with Kurt just carried on laughing. Finally when he was board of holding the rope himself, he tied the rope up to the tree brane and watched as Sebastian gasped for air in his lungs – and after about 15 seconds he stopped – because like other four – he was dead.

So Again Kurt cleaned up the mess and buried the boy – and then made his way home to someone that did matter to him ; more then anyone – Blaine Anderson.

But when he got home he found out that Blaine was not as happy to see him as he thought he was going to be. "I'm home" Kurt said smiling. Blaine just looked at him pissed off before finally speaking.

"You're Late!" he shouted "Again!" Kurt just looked at him and went to hug him "Oh I am sorry baby" he said trying to hug Blaine. But this time Blaine pushed him off. "Do you know what day it is today Kurt?" he asked still mad.

"Should I?" Kurt asked laughing. Blaine looked even more pissed now that Kurt laughed at him – how could he not know what day it was? He thought to himself.

"Its are Wedding Anniversary Kurt" He shouted crying in temper "You know when we celebrate the day we got married! – the best day of are life's" he yelled. And straight away Kurt left guilty – how could he forget the happiness day of his life.

"Blaine I am so sorry" Kurt said.

"No your not! – if you were you would have been here when I said like a good husband should be – like someone who loved me would have been!" Blaine yelled.

And with that Kurt sore red and hit Blaine in the face from off his chair – leaving him with a bloody mouth. Blaine looked at Kurt crying, and Kurt was shocked himself.

Did he really just hit his husband? The love of his life?. Kurt then moved towards him in shock "Blaine…..I'm…..I'm…..I'm" he couldn't even form the words to say.

Blaine then got up and got his car keys "I'm gonna stay at Rachel's" he said still crying and scared of his love "I be back some time tomorrow"

"Blaine wait! Please!" Kurt yelled crying – but it was too late Blaine had drove off to Rachel's and Kurt had a mess on his hands.

He crossed Sebastian's name of the list and went to bed alone and sad, he hit Blaine – the only man he truly loved – and he had he make things right starting first thing tomorrow Moring.

 **Hey Guys! Sorry it's not such a happy ending this time, but that because I wanted to change things a little and also because it links in with the next victim – anyways hope you enjoyed, please review and thank you so much for reading**

 **Ohmygleeme23xx**


End file.
